This invention relates to rotary mechanisms such as engine, compressors, pumps, or the like. More particularly, it relates to such mechanisms wherein the rotor is provided with an internal ring gear meshed with a timing gear carried by the mechanism housing.
There are a number of situations wherein it is desirable to have hydraulic fluid under unusually high pressures available within the main shaft of a rotary mechanism. For example, in the slant axis rotary type of rotary mechanism, thrust bearings are employed and if the thrust bearings are to operate as hydrostatic bearings, high pressure oil must be used.
As is well known, it is extremely inconvenient to seal a high pressure conduit extending from a fixed source to a rotary member in an economical way. As a consequence, in a practical sense, the use of hydrostatic bearings in such rotary mechanisms has been precluded.